1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to driver circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Rising through rate and falling through rate of a low-speed driver circuit are low and slow without dropping an output impedance. Rising and falling slopes of an output signal from the low-speed driver circuit may be gentle. The low-speed driver circuit may be also applied to output driver circuits, such as to a USB Device and I2C. The USB Device and I2C use communication standards to make the through rate of an output signal low, without dropping an output impedance of an output driver.
Related techniques are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-309460 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-205768.